


January 1st, 1963

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Post X-Men: First Class, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Nine weeks ago, a bullet changed everything. But they're facing the future together.
Relationships: Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	January 1st, 1963

Charles grinned at his family, all spread out across the sofas, gathered around the television, watching the grainy black and white screen. He leaned his head on Erik's shoulder, remembering the last time they had all gathered here. Only nine weeks ago, and everything had changed. He glanced over at his wheelchair, which was resting beside their sofa. He could sense Erik's guilt, as his attention followed Charles's own, looking at the chair.

"Don't." Charles squeezed his hand. "Don't you feel like that." He had been angry, of course he had. But after he had lost consciousness on the beach, Erik had stayed, arranged his transport to the hospital, and stayed in the mansion. Throughout all of the slow process of his recovery, Erik was by his side. It was only Erik's presence that meant he'd been allowed home to the mansion for Christmas, rather than having to see in the new year in a hospital bed. 

Given that Hank had medical training, and Erik had trained to give him his physio, they'd allowed him to return until the second, and then he would be facing another assessment. Charles was determined that they would allow him to stay.

He looked across at where his sister was sat on Hank's lap, in her blue form, her face buried against Hank's neck as she giggled, clearly the worse for wear. Alex and Darwin had disappeared off a while ago, as had Emma, followed a short while after by Angel. Sean was singing along to the radio, and Azazel and Janos were deep in conversation. He was still learning what the other man's signals meant, but from what he could decipher the two of them were debating which subjects they could teach when the school opened.

For now, his recovery came first. But that wouldn't be the case forever. Soon, the new year would begin, and then he'd open up the school to those in need. He'd already heard of a couple of cases he needed to investigate, children he might soon be able to bring home. He was determined to prevent others of their kind suffering the harsh start that Erik had endured.

Erik pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"You're thinking too loudly."

"I just... I just want to help people," Charles protested, fingers tapping on the stem of his champagne glass. 

"And you will. You've helped all of us," Erik pointed out, rubbing one hand against Charles's shoulder, massaging him softly until he groaned in relief as he relaxed. Erik was good at massages, had been practising since the injury.

"And I won't be able to help all of them," Charles sighed. Hank was working on rebuilding Cerebro with Erik's help, and all it was doing was showing how many there were out there that needed him.

"You won't be able to,” Erik agreed, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was safe to, when it was just their family around. Charles was grateful for every one of the mutants here, that none of them would report them to the police for their love. "But you'll be able to save some, do you understand me?"

Charles nodded, and Hank cleared his throat, putting his glasses up his blue nose and frowning.  
"Resolutions!" He murmured. "What's everyone's resolution?"

"No plane crashes!" Sean shouted back. "And try not to get shoved off any satellites."

Azazel looked up, and briefly discussed the options with Janos before he spoke for them both. "Use ability to rescue other mutant. And have many kiss." 

"To find a way to control our abilities, and to enhance them," Hank suggested. Erik glared, but Hank took a couple of deep breaths and stood his ground. "Because... there might be some abilities out there that are dangerous. If we're faced with another Shaw, we have to be ready."

"To stop Hank working too hard," Raven added with a laugh. "And... to go out, looking like this. We can't hide away any more Charles."

"To open the school," Charles said softly.

"To be by Charles's side when he opens the school,” Erik cleared his throat, tears misting in his eyes. "You know, for countless years my only goal has to be rid of Schmidt. And I never thought I'd live through the event, never imagined an afterwards, and now here I am, and I have all of you." He swallowed. "I don't know what the future will hold. But with you all, I'm looking forwards to finding out."

Charles's hand squeezed his, and then he looked towards the screen, as the presenters began to count down.

10

Raven picked up the champagne.

9

Glasses were handed around.

8 

Janos raised his hands, counting on his fingers in time with the screen.

7

Hank polished his glasses quickly.

6

Azazel raised his drink, his tail looped around the stem.

5

Raven pressed a kiss to Hank's cheek.

4

Azazel and Janos disappeared in a puff of smoke.

3

Erik's mind pressed against Charles's own, full of love and hope and excitement.

2

Raven swapped into a mirror of Hank's form, laughing to herself.

1

Erik's lips met Charles's again, pulling him close, guiding him half onto his lap, and the others shouted a greeting to the new year, as Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's shoulders. 

This year would be better. They were facing it together.

After a moment, they pulled away, and Erik smiled lazily.

"Happy 1963. I hope it's a good one."

"It will be," Charles promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year all of you. Thanks to Ireliss for prodding me to post this, and to the friends that have got me through this last year. All the best, all of you. <3


End file.
